Adamantium
Some supervillains have taken to harvesting existing sources of Adamantium, hoping to utilize it through molecular rearrangement. Apocalypse harvested Adamantium from Sabretooth's skeleton, and Gambit in turn got Adamantium from Constrictor to save Sabretooth's life. Genesis harvested Adamantium from Cyber by destroying his body's organic matter, leaving only his Adamantium-laced skin. Some Adamantium is made by Adametco. Background Information Hercules, the demigod of Greek myth, wielded an enchanted golden mace, which (according to legend) was made of Adamantine and supposed to be indestructible. Inspired by this myth, Dr. Myron MacLain sought to create an indestructible alloy for the American side during World War II. At one point he fell asleep at his lab bench, and the metals he was working with somehow bonded together. This mysterious alloy--a combination of steel, Vibranium, and an unknown catalyst--created a material stronger than any yet known. However, without knowing the exact ingredients and their proportions, MacLain could never duplicate the process. The sample was worked into a disc, which became Captain America's Shield. MacLain's later attempts to duplicate the material included a formula without Vibranium, which resulted in the creation of True Adamantium, which is almost as strong as Captain America's shield. Although True Adamantium is thought to be indestructible, there are at least two known examples of the alloy within the Earth-616 reality sustaining damage without molecular manipulation. The first involved Thor focusing all of his strength into striking a small cylinder of Adamantium with Mjolnir, which only slightly dented. The second incident involved a battle between Ultron and the Hulk. During the fight, the Hulk punched the robot with enough force to slightly dent it. Because True Adamantium is exceptionally difficult and expensive to create, various researchers found a more cost-effective way to duplicate it, at the expense of quality and durability. This alternate version, referred to as Secondary Adamantium, is considerably stronger than even titanium and is resistant against most assaults. However, assaults from sufficiently powerful weapons or beings can warp or break it. Forms 'Proto-Adamantium' This is the original Adamantium created by Dr. MacLain. Proto-Adamantium is the official name for the metal that makes up Captain America's Shield. It has never been recreated and is the absolutely most indestructible item in all of existence. It has only ever been damaged or destroyed five times: by Doctor Doom with the powers he stole from the Beyonder , by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet , by Molecule Man and his total control over matter , by Thor wielding the Odin-Force and by the Serpent after augmenting his strength with the fear of people from all over the world. 'True Adamantium' Also known as Primary Adamantium, this is an attempt at the recreation of Proto-Adamantium. This is the Adamantium present in Wolverine. It is nearly as strong/durable, but unlike Proto Adamantium, Primary Adamantium is possible to be reproduced. Only beings with godlike powers (such as Rune King Thor) or with strong magnetic powers (like Magneto) can manipulate Primary Adamantium. Otherwise, it is completely indestructible to all forms of attack. Being this strong, it is very rare and expensive to create/manipulate and is top secret in the US government, though it has shared it with some of their "allies". Once liquid Adamantium cools and hardens, it can never be manipulated again. 'Secondary Adamantium' This is much easier to work with, making it much more cost effective though at the expense of its strength. Secondary Adamantium was created retroactively after too many instances of the supposedly-unbreakable metal Adamantium getting broken were written. Someone with considerable superhuman strength, such as Thor, can break it or warp it by fully exerting their strength. 'Adamantium Beta' Wolverine's skeleton was originally reinforced with True Adamantium. His mutant Healing Factor not only allowed him to survive the process, but it also induced a molecular change in the metal. Adamantium Beta functions like True Adamantium but does not inhibit the biological processes of bone. This fact only became apparent after Magneto forcibly extracted the Adamantium from Wolverine's skeleton. 'Adamantium (Earth-1610)' In the Earth-1610 reality, Adamantium is still a highly durable alloy but it does not share the indestructible properties of its mainstream counterpart. For example, the Hulk was able to break an Adamantium needle. Another incident regarding Adamantium's durability involved Sabretooth; he possesses four Adamantium claws implanted within each forearm, through circumstances yet to be revealed, one of the claws implanted within his left forearm is broken. Lady Deathstrike, possessing an Adamantium laced skeleton, had her neck broken during a battle with Longshot when he used his ability to affect probability. Valkyrie destroyed Captain America's Adamantium shield. The material is also highly effective in blocking telepathic probes, a trait that Adamantium in the Earth-616 reality does not possess. Aside from being highly durable and effective at blocking telepathy, nothing else about Ultimate Adamantium has been revealed. It isn't known when Adamantium was first created, who is responsible for its creation, and what the properties and processes required for making it are. As a result, it isn't even known if Ultimate Adamantium is created in the same way as the Earth-616 version. Adamantium (Earth-691) On one occasion, Vance Astro of the 31st-century Guardians of the Galaxy of Earth-691 was wounded in a battle with the warlike alien Stark. The alloy suit that protected Astro (Earth's first interstellar astronaut) during his trip to Alpha Centauri was damaged. His teammates repaired the damage by applying a flexible Adamantium cast to his arm and chest. The most likely conclusion is that Earth-691 found a way to create Adamantium cheaply and quickly and in a mesh or flexible form. Adam Ant Steel (Earth-9047) In Earth-9047 ("the Humorverse"), Adamantium is referred as "Adam Ant Steel" or "Amantheants." It is indestructible and was used for the skeleton of Woof'r'eam. 'Adamantium (Earth-10005)' Much like his Earth-616 counterpart, Wolverine has had Adamantium bonded to his skeleton. However, the history of the material differs greatly from Earth-616. In this reality, Adamantium appears to be at least partially composed of an unknown element from a meteor that crash landed in Africa. William Stryker gathered the material and through unknown means created Adamantium. The Adamantium itself appears to function like Earth-616 Adamantium. It appears to be mostly indestructible, and must be super-heated in order to be malleable, but appears to solidify within seconds of being removed from heat. This type of Adamantium appears to lose its durability when expose to extreme heat, as the Silver Samurai was able to cut Wolverine's claws off with a super-heated Adamantium Katana, though this make sense as its a call back to Striker explaining that Adamantium is malleable when super heated but becomes indestructible when cooled. Suggesting that Adamantium is only indestructible when at room temperature. Like its Earth-616 counterpart, Earth-10005 Adamantium is apparently expensive to make. General Munson told William Stryker that he had spent $500 million to bond the metal to Wolverine's skeleton. 'Adamantium Allotropes' Serafina claims that Adamantium has thirteen allotropes, all of which are "unstable, and short-lived, but virulently poisonous". She throws a small device that clamps onto Wolverine's claws and makes them glow green, claiming that it is "adamantium nine". This causes Wolverine to become stricken, incoherent and collapse. 'Carbonadium' Carbonadium is a resilient, unstable metal that is vastly stronger than steel, but more flexible than Adamantium. Carbonadium is, in fact, both a more malleable and cheaper version of Adamantium. Due to its malleability, carbonadium is considerably less durable than True Adamantium though for all practical purposes carbonadium is nearly indestructible. Omega Red (an adversary of The X-Men, primarily Wolverine) has carbonadium coils which allow him to drain life energies. Applications * Wolverine's claws and skeleton * Sabretooth's claws and skeleton (occasionally) * Daken's sheaths over his Muramasa Claw (formerly) * Battlestar's shield * Bullseye's spinal column/partial skeleton * "The Captain's" shield, used by Steve Rogers and provided by Tony Stark (formerly) * Ultimate Captain America's shield * The Constrictor's coils * Cyber's skin and claws, later harvested by Genesis; reacquired later still (formerly) * A set of Doctor Octopus's arms (destroyed by molecular rearrangement) * Gambit's telescopic staff * Lady Deathstrike's claws and skeleton * Outer plating of several Ultron bodies * TESS-One's outer skin layer * Citadel's skin * Underworld's bullets * Romulus's skeleton, nails and claw implants * X-23's claws, both the one's on her hands and her feet. * Ricadonna's custom made Scimitar. * Moon Knight's staff and equipment * Maverick's Knife and ammo * Sabreclaw's nail sheaths * Bucky's Captain America suit * Tiger Shark's Teeth | CurrentOwner = Numerous | PreviousOwners = Numerous | Notes = When Shadowcat phases through Adamantium, it makes her sick. | Trivia = | Links = Adamantium at Wikipedia }} Category:Materials Category:X-Men Equipment Category:Fictional Metals